Zhong
Zhong is the head of the Zhong Clan and father of Junjie Zhong in the Tea Leaves series. He had a good business relationship with Khai Liao until his death. Zhong learned that his wife cheated on him while he was in jail and Junjie wasn't really his son. Appearance and Personality Back Story Zhong and Khai Liao have had business dealings in the past. He was also in prison for a short time. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Red Silk Yao and Ju go over to the Zhong house to convince Zhong to turn in their son for Szu's rape. To the couple's surprise, he greets them warmly and invites them in. He thinks that Yao and Ju are here to explain Qian had Junjie beaten up. Ju explains the real purpose why they are there. His wife interjects, but he shuts her up. Yao then hands him Junjie's DNA results. Turns out, that Junjie isn't his son. Lady Zhong breaks down and tells him that she had slept with his rival, Cheng, while he was in jail. She pleads with him to forgive her, but he tells her that he wants her gone and that Junjie is not his son. Zhong tells Yao and Ju that they can do what they like with Junjie. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets It is reveal the Zhong and Lady Zhong are now divorced. Ju warns him that Junjie is out on bond and that he's teamed up with Jianjun Kim for revenge. Zhong says that he isn't scared at all. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Zhong is still not worried about his adoptive son coming for revenge. He claims that his people can handle it. Relationships Lady Zhong Main Article: Lady Zhong Lady Zhong is/was his Zhong's wife. They had a good marriage until he learned that she changed on him with his rival, Cheng, while he was in jail and had his child. Zhong ended up throwing her out. Junije Zhong Main Article: Junjie Zhong '' Junjie was believed to be Zhong's biological son. Before, he and his wife always defended their son's bad behavior with excuses, money, and power. Zhong learned the truth when Yao showed him Junjie's DNA results. He turned to his wife and Lady Zhong broke down and confessed that Cheng was Junjie's real father. After that, Zhong disowned his son and told Yao and Ju they could do as they like with him. Khai Liao ''Main Article: Khai Liao Zhong and Khai used to do business together when the latter was still allowed. They were really close allies too. Ju Wang Main Article: Ju Wang Due to having a good business relationship with her father, Zhong welcomes Ju into his house to talk with her. After finds out that Junjie isn't his biological son, he lets Yao and Ju do what they like with him. Trivia * His storyline is based off of an episode of CSi: Miami. Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Zhong Clan